Faded Memories
by JelloStar
Summary: Megan is now a grandmother. Yet she still thinks of the ponies every day.


Faded Memories  
  
Drying her hands off on the towel, Megan brushed back a lose strand of hair with the back of her hand. Hanging the towel up she glanced outside. The soft pitter-patter of the raindrops tapped out a melody. Humming along with the rain Megan smiled. Leaving the warmth of the kitchen she ventured into the living room. Taking a few steps Megan found herself in front of the large bay window. As the rain slowly stopped Megan's eyes scanned the horizon. Moments later a bright rainbow appeared dancing in the sky. Letting her eyes wonder across the rainbow Megan gasped. Turning hopefully eyes upon the sky she watched and waited. Feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist Megan turned slightly.  
  
"Did you see that?" Megan questioned.  
  
"See what sweetie?" John replied turning his eyes from the window to Megan's face.  
  
Shaking her head Megan answered, "Nothing."  
  
"All right. But I wouldn't do that while the kids are here."  
  
Megan nodded her head in reply before turning to watch the rainbow. Turning her eyes to the well near the stable, Megan smiled as memories flooded her mind.  
  
** Flashback to when Megan was 14 years old. **  
  
"Well T.J. looks like your all ready for the show." Megan said as she placed her pony's brush down.  
  
Patting his neck, she smiled. Having opened the stall's top half Megan waited for T.J. to poke his head out. T.J. took a step closer to the stall door. Lifting his head up he placed it over the side of the door and sniffed in the cool breeze. Megan hopped up onto the stall door and sat looking out while stroking T.J.'s muzzle.  
  
As something flashed by them Megan exclaimed, "Look T.J.! A shooting star."  
  
As her 'shooting star' landed into the well Megan jumped off of the stall door and raced over. With a heave she lifted the bucket only to reveal a soaked pink pegasus.  
  
** End flashback. **  
  
Letting out a sigh Megan whispered, "Firefly."  
  
She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to gaze upon the rainbow. Turning away from the window Megan slowly walked to the couch and sat down. Instantly she sank into the plush couch. Leaning her head back Megan closed her eyes. Pictures of ponies all the colors of the rainbow danced through her mind.  
  
** Flashback to Megan's 15th birthday. **  
  
Having ventured out towards the stable Megan walked over to the pasture T.J. was grazing in. Smiling she stood on the lower bar of the fence and watched T.J. as he finished eating. Letting out a neigh T.J. took off running. Seconds later he stopped and began to roll around on the warm grass.  
  
"Such a silly." Megan murmured.  
  
From behind her a voice said, "Happy Birthday, Megan."  
  
Turning around Megan came face to face with Firefly and Paradise.  
  
"Firefly! Paradise!" Megan exclaimed as she gave both ponies a hug.  
  
Grinning, Paradise asked, "So what are your plans for this afternoon?"  
  
"Nothing really. The party isn't until tonight."  
  
"Oh really?" Firefly replied with a surprised tone in her voice.  
  
Megan nodded her head in reply.  
  
"Well, how about a trip to Dream Valley than?" Paradise questioned.  
  
Megan let out a squeal of delight before answering, "I'd love that."  
  
"Great. Hop on." Firefly replied lowering her wings.  
  
Megan hopped on as instructed. After a running start Firefly took off, with wings out stretched. Paradise on the other hand had simply flapped her wings and took flight.  
  
"Show off." Firefly called out before heading higher.  
  
Paradise grinned as she took off after them. Moments later they arrived in Dream Valley. The second Firefly's hooves touched the ground Megan jumped off. As Megan scanned the valley she let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
Curious as to where everyone had gone Megan asked, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they're around here somewhere." Firefly replied a smirk upon her lips.  
  
"Where though?" Megan inquired as she poked her head behind trees and in bushes.  
  
As Megan started toward Dream Castle, Paradise called out, "Not there. Try over by the waterfall."  
  
"Waterfall?" Megan replied but headed in that direction anyway.  
  
As they neared the waterfall Firefly's eyes danced with excitement. The closer they came the brighter Firefly's eyes seemed to get. A banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Megan' was hung above the waterfall. While a picnic, complete with a cake lay spread upon a checkered tablecloth.  
  
"Surprise!" A number of voices called as Megan came into view.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Megan!" Various ponies exclaimed, as Megan stood open- mouthed.  
  
"I can't believe you all would do this for me. Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Well of course we would." Firefly replied a twinkle in her bright eyes.  
  
** End flashback. **  
  
"Now that was the best Birthday ever." Megan murmured as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Glancing about the room her eyes fell on a picture of her children. As a smile crept across her face the doorbell rang. A moment later Megan could hear John opening the door.  
  
"Grandpa!" Two excited voices exclaimed.  
  
"Tommy. You've grown. And this, this can't be little Katie-bug."  
  
"But it is me grandpa." Katie insisted.  
  
"You look just like your grandma." John said a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Katie beamed at the complement.  
  
"Hi, dad. Where's mom?" Paula questioned after a hug.  
  
John replied, "In the living room."  
  
Seconds later Tommy and Katie appeared in the living room. Both flung their little arms around their grandmother.  
  
"I missed you both so much." Megan said hugging them both back.  
  
"Missed you too, grandma." Tommy replied hopping up onto the couch.  
  
Katie climbed into Megan's lap before saying, "Love you lots."  
  
"I love you lots too, Katie." Megan answered giving Katie a kiss on her cheek.  
  
As the hours slipped away Megan's thoughts began to drift once again. A far away look played in her eyes while saying good bye. Another good bye floated through her mind, although that one wasn't one she had wanted. Megan gave Tommy and Katie each another hug before letting them leave. Paula smiled as she gave her parents' one last hug before heading home. Having watched them drive away Megan let out a tiny sigh before walking towards the back door. Once there she found herself outside a moment later. Megan walked by the well and around the side of the barn before letting that good bye fill her mind.  
  
** Flashback to Megan's 19th Birthday. **  
  
The day had dawned with very few clouds in the sky and the sun streaming down. Megan had gone outdoors almost as soon as she had gotten up. The day stretched before her full of possibilities. Megan thought of the ponies and the tradition they had, had for the past few years. Each year she had spent the afternoon of her birthday with them. This year seemed no different. As the morning slipped away Megan began to scan the horizon for Firefly and who ever else came with her. While Megan waited for them to arrive she played with the red heart locket she always wore. The sound of approaching feet brought her quickly back to reality. Turning around Megan came face to face with Mark. His brown eyes were crinkled up at the corners as he walked over to her.  
  
"Happy birthday, Megan."  
  
Megan smiled while replying, "Thank you."  
  
Eyeing her locket Mark said, "You always wear that. Wouldn't you rather wear something more you?"  
  
"More me? What could possibly be more me?" Megan inquired while letting her hand slip from around the locket.  
  
Holding up a small velvet box Mark opened it to reveal a silver necklace. Attached to the necklace was a small silver horse. Megan smiled at the thought behind it.  
  
"I happen to think this is much more you." Mark answered as he took the necklace out of its box.  
  
"It is very pretty." Pausing for a moment Megan added in, "But I always wear this one."  
  
"I know. But this one suits you so much better. At least try it on."  
  
Megan wrinkled her brow as she thought. While she was thinking Mark stepped closer and placed the silver necklace around Megan's neck. Once the silver horse was on he than removed the locket.  
  
"Now that is you." Mark said pleased with how well it looked on Megan.  
  
"Thank you. " Megan whispered.  
  
Holding the locket in his hand Mark said, "Now you don't need this one."  
  
Megan reached out a hand for the locket. Mark shook his head no and tossed it behind him. Megan's eyes filled with disbelief as she watched the locket sail through the air. She placed a hand on the silver horse and removed it from her neck.  
  
Handing it to Mark, Megan calmly stated, "I think you should be going, now."  
  
"Megan, it was just a child's locket."  
  
Megan shook her head and pointed towards the house. Slowly Mark turned and left her. Unknown to Megan, Firefly and North Star had arrived while Mark was still there. Both pegasus' had kept their distance. In doing so they hadn't been able to hear what was said. All they knew was that the locket had been tossed away.  
  
Sniffling Firefly let out a sigh saying, "I guess we knew it wouldn't last forever."  
  
North Star nodded her head before replying, "I'll get the locket."  
  
Firefly remained motionless as North Star flew to where the locket had been tossed. A moment later she headed towards Firefly with the locket clasped tightly in her mouth.  
  
Megan turned her head to see the retreating figures fly towards the rainbow. Fear gripped her as she watched her friends leave.  
  
Pleading, Megan called out, "Firefly! North Star! Come back, please!"  
  
Firefly's body stiffed as she heard her name called. Determined not to let Megan know how deeply she had been hurt Firefly kept her face pointed straight and continued to fly home. North Star turned around as though to say good bye. Unable to hide the hurt, tears trickled down North Star's face. Megan watched with tear filled eyes as North Star slowly turned back around and followed Firefly home.  
  
In a voice as soft as the afternoon breeze Megan whispered, "Good bye."  
  
Unable to restrain herself, Megan gave way to her feelings. Tears streamed down Megan's face as she watched her friends fly away, never to return.  
  
** End flashback. **  
  
As the memory had floated through her mind tears had found their way down Megan's cheeks. Wiping the tears from her face Megan sniffled as she turned ever-watchful eyes to the sky.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Megan whispered out loud.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself Megan slowly walked back to the house. Once inside she went over to the computer and sat down. Flipping it on Megan waited. Clicking on Microsoft Word she began to type.  
  
I was fourteen when the most wonderful thing happened to me. A pink pegasus entered my life and nothing was ever the same after.  
  
The End 


End file.
